The Keyblade Tournament
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: It's a tournement for keyblade weilders. If you want to be in it, tell me what keyblade you want and other stuff like that. I only allow keyblades from the first game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it would be cool if I did.

_It's been 20 years since Sora saved the universe with the Keyblade. Many things have changed since then. It turns out the Riku and Sora are long lost brothers, Sora married Kairi and didn't have any kids, where as Riku married that girl with the jump rope and had twins name Roku and Sam. The story is about these to boys and a tournament that changed everything, when dreams became a reality and reality became a nightmare. It all starts out on a normal day at Destiny Island._

"Why won't you give up?" Asked Sam. He swung his wooden sword at a boy who wore a yellow T- shirt, running pants, and had white hair and goggles. The boy quickly parried the blow and moved in for a counter attack. They were then holding both of their wooden swords, trying to push one onto the other.

"I won't give up to someone as easy as you!" Insulted Roku. He quickly twirled around and hit Sam in the leg. Sam had Black spiky hair, a brown T-shirt, and jeans. The two were pretty much opposites. They continued their fight until they were to exhausted to stand. They walked to their house and got some lunch. "What do you think Dad's researching today?" Asked Roku, taking a bite from his steak sandwich. Everyday their father would research something. It was his job. Sometimes he would research fairytales to see if they had really happened.

"He told me he was researching the heartless from that one story. What's it called? Oh yeah! He's researching the heartless from the story Kingdom Hearts!" It was hard to believe that Sam had trouble remembering the name of the story because it was his favorite. He and his brother dreamed of one day visiting other worlds, but they didn't know how. So everyday they would think of moves they would use for their favorite Keyblade. Sam wanted the Oath Keeper and Roku wanted Oblivion.

The two always thought that they were the only ones who wanted those things so bad, but they were wrong. There were other worlds with people who wanted the Keyblade but knew that it was impossible to get. Little did they know that their dreams would soon become a reality, and some parts of their reality would become a nightmare. But that's another story for another time.

The two had just finished their lunch and were thinking of what to do. They already sword fought enough (21 times), had already beat all the other people on the island, and they had already done all their homework (Destiny Island isn't all that perfect). "Wanna see what dad's doing?" Asked Roku. Sam nodded and got up. They ran towards their house, not knowing the extreme danger that waited there for them.

"Hey dad. What cha working on?" Sam said, walking up to his dad to read over his shoulder.

"GET OUT NOW!" Hollered Riku, barley looking up to see who he was yelling at. The boys were surprised. He never yelled at them unless he was really mad. Before they could ask what was wrong, he twirled around and they saw for themselves what was wrong. His right arm was completely black and his fingers were razor sharp. There was blackness spreading on the right side of his face, making his right eye completely white. The boys grabbed their sword and ran, but as soon as they got outside, a dark purplish colored beam shot out and blew off part of the house!

"What was that!" Asked Sam in shock. Roku didn't even need to answer that, because what jumped out answered it for him. It was a heartless the size of their dad. He had razor blades for fingers, evil black wings, and armor. The twins charged, but before they could land a blow, it split into two!

"How are we supposed to beat it?" Asked Roku, doubting that their wooden swords would do anything. Before Sam could answer, something happened. Roku's wooden sword had a black glow around and Sam's had a white glow. They started to change shape to form what looked like a giant key. Roku's sword turned into a key that was black. There was a key chain that had a dark crown attached to it. Attached to the end of it was the Japanese symbol for the word "dark". Sam's sword was white and kinda blue. The end of it had stars shooting out of it. It had a white star on the key chain. "Oblivion." Said Roku, staring at the Keyblade that he held in his hand.

"Oath Keeper." Said Sam, giving his Keyblade a couple of practice swings.


	2. Roku's battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it would be cool if I did.

The two boys barely had enough time to admire their new keyblades. The two heartless swooped down, one going after Sam and the other going after Roku. The two rolled under them and were now facing their backs. "I'll lead one away so you can fight the other." Whispered Sam. He then ran away and one of them followed. Now it was just Roku and the other heartless.

"Bring it on." Roku said doing that stupid hand thing they do in the movies. Roku then charged towards the heartless, holding oblivion like a sword while the thing charged towards him. The creature raised its claw and swung for an attack. But Roku swung his Keyblade around in a circle and whacked the creatures claw right into it's own face. It quickly pulled it out and was ready for another round. It got ready to use the same attack as before. Instead of blocking, he ducked under it and swung at its side. It finally got fed up with being hit and started to try new attacks.

It twirled high into the air and came smashing into the ground, making a circle of black goo. The heartless then picked up all the goo in the circle and made a solidified sphere. It then attached it to his arm with a chain and made a flail that was connected to his arm. It swung the flail around, but Roku easily blocked it with his keyblade, sending it flying back and hitting the monster with his own flail. "Ha! You're easier than Sam! You might as well give up." Roku was about to say something else when he noticed that the flail was already goo again. This time it made a line. His eyes followed the line, to see if the heartless would try to use a surprise attack. When he tried to move, his leg couldn't get off the ground. When he looked at his feet, he discovered that the goo was keeping him stuck on one spot!

The heartless flew over and started to use him as a punching bag. "I've gotta do something." He thought. He then remembered a move he thought of while fighting Sam. "Oblivion cannon!" He lifted his keyblade and shot out that ball that you would use for gravity as a cannon ball. When the heartless landed, he turned into that little thing that heartless be come when gravity is used on them. Roku used the time to escape from the goo and get back on the offensive. They battle continued until they were both breathing hard.

"Time for the final blow!" He ran up and cut the heartless in half. It then turned into his dad. "Hey Dad! Wake up!" After a while he gave up and just put him next to their house. When he walked back to the beach, he saw Sam and a girl who lived on the island named Samantha. "Whoa! We have the same keyblade!" Said Samantha as Roku walked closer. He then saw that she did hold oblivion. "This is bad. There can only be one oblivion wielder." Said a voice. A strange man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black vest and a green shirt under it. He also wore shorts. He had straight black hair and ninja stars hanging from his rope on his pants. He also had a silver keyblade in his hand. At the tip there was a lions face. "I'm Squall, but you can call me Yuki. Looks like you two are going to hafta fight." Before anyone could say anything, the tips of the oblivions were pointed at each other. "Remember, there can only be one winner."

**If you want to be in my story, you've got to tell me what your name would be.**


	3. Sam's battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it would be cool if I did.

Sam was still running away from the heartless. When he got to the side of the island with that broken down bridge, he stopped. "This should be far enough." He said. "I'm gonna take you down!" He charged towards the heartless. It shot a dark ball, but Sam hit it back. "Fire!" He shot out a fireball and burnt the monsters face. "Sweet! I didn't know I could do that! Let's try… blizzard!" This time ice shot out. The monster dodged these and punched right in the stomach.

"Your pretty good." So the battle raged on until they were both practically out of breath. The heartless then did something. He tore off his wing and started to swing it like it was a sword. Sam blocked and parried, but the heartless was starting top land some blows. Sam grabbed his cuts. "How to beat him. Maybe I could… yes! That's it!" Sam then imagined that the heartless was Roku. Soon he was blocking all of the moves and was even hitting it. Now the heartless was on the defensive. The heartless then ducked under the blade and sliced his leg. "Ow! I wish I new how to cure myself." Then green leaves surrounded the spot, and when they had disappeared, so had his cut. "Awesome!"

" Better finish him off now!" He then whacked the monster with the keyblade like a mad man. He then knocked the monster backwards and shot the stars from his keyblade at it. The heartless then fell into the water and dissolved. "I'd better check up on Roku." He ran through the forest of trees. When he got to the door that led to the other side, he saw Samantha. "Samantha! Are you all right? Did your dad transform too?"

"Yep. I beat him with this." She then pulled out a keyblade. It was also an oblivion keyblade. This one was different. It had a point at the end.

"What's with the point?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know. I was drawing when that monster burst into my room. Then my pencil started to glow and turned into this. It can also draw." She answered. "What was that thing anyway?"

"It was a heartless." He said. She looked at him blankly. "Follow me. I'll show you." They then went to the twin's tree house. He pulled out the "Kingdom Hearts" book and showed it to her. When he was done, he remembered Roku. "We have to get to the beach!" When they got there, they saw Roku coming from their house.

You know the rest, so that's the end of this chapter.


	4. Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but it would be cool if I did.

"What do you mean we have to fight? And who are you?" Asked Roku. The tips of the keyblades were still pointing at each other, but neither of the wielders struck the other.

"Have you not heard? It's time for the grand tournament!" Explained Yuki. "Only one person can represent a keyblade. Somehow you both got the same keyblade and you both beat the heartless. Now according to the rules, the winner of this match becomes the true representative of the keyblade oblivion." While he explained, he pulled out a notebook and a pen. He then pointed the pen at Sam. "You. What's your name? What's your keyblade?"

"I'm Sam." He said, but he stopped after that. It looked like Yuki was taking notes on him. Sam looked at him closely and saw something on his back. "What's that on your back?"

Yuki looked up from his book. "This?" He asked, pointing. Sam nodded. He then pulled a sword of his back. The hilt was shaped like the handle of a gun. It even had that little revolver thing on it. Where the blade would have been, there was a key part instead. It was silver and had a lion head at the tip of it. "This is my trusty blade. Got it from my father I did. He even taught me how to do this." He then got a serious look and focused on the blade. It suddenly began to shine. The blade then became a huge, glowing sword. He then turned it back into a regular sword. "Now are you going to fight?"

"I don't want to fight him. Why can't we both just have the oblivion?" Asked Sammy.

Yuki just sighed. "Reason one, there is one representative for each key blade version. Reason two, I'll tell you reason two after you fight." That didn't convince them to fight. 'Okay,' He thought, 'I'll have to use some ninja skills.' "Ok, I can see that you don't want to fight. Let's just take my ship back to the tournament place and see if we can get it straightened out." He then pulled out a button. A beeping came behind the gang of three. Everyone except Yuki turned there head to see the ship. While they were distracted, Yuki slapped a tag onto back that said "foe". When Sammy and Roku looked at each, they prepared to strike.

"Hey Roku. Why didn't you stop the heartless! Now you and that Yuki guy are chained up." Sam stared at him confused. "And where's Sammy? How'd the heartless get her keyblade." Roku then charged towards Sammy.

Sammy blocked his strike with her keyblade. She countered attacked and hit Roku in the side. "Take that you heartless! Trying to sneak attack me eh? To bad I'm to good for ya."

Obviously seeing the confused look on Sam's face, Yuki explained that he made them think that the other was a heartless. "Now we can see who is the true wielder of the oblivion keyblade."

_If you know how to add a new movie to the movie section, can you tell me? I'm trying to add "Steamboy"._


	5. The information super highway

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never said that I did.

The fight for the chance to represent the Oblivion keyblade was now starting. The two contestants were in the heat of battle. They were now charging towards each other. Sammy did a horizontal swing. Roku ducked and tripped her. While she was falling, Roku knocked her back up. "Hah! You're even easier than that giant heartless I versed earlier. This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Roku then jabbed his blade forward. Sammy spun and whacked him in the head. He fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw her keyblade swinging towards him. He quicklyrolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. 'Man, this heartless is tough,' thought Roku. He blocked a couple of it's attacks dodged another.

"You're pretty tough." Said Sammy, blocking all of the attacks. She swung her blade horizontally and made a shockwave. Roku blocked, but while he was blocking the shockwave, Sammy jumped at him and launched a barrage of aerial attacks. Roku jumped back, bruised from the beating. Roku then got an idea. He fell on the ground, unconscious. Everyone who was conscious stared at Sammy.

"Way to go! Now we can finally go to the coliseum. Let me get my ship."Yuki pulled out a button and pressed it. While everyone was looking at the ship flying ever closer, Roku quietly got up and aimed his key blade at Sammy.

"Gravity!" Sammy was soon slammed onto the ground. "Gravity!" This time she flew up into the air. Roku then grabbed the chain on his keyblade and swung it. The keyblade flew towards the floating girl. The chain stretched and the keyblade spun like a buzz saw. It then hit Sammy in a barrage of whacks. The blade was then pulled back by the chain and landed in Roku's hand. Sammy fell to the sand,this time she was the one who wasunconscious, for real.

"That was a weird turn of events." Said Yuki, scratching his head. He walked over and made sure that she was okay. "Okay, I declare Roku representative of the Oblivion keyblade!" So everyone who was there and conscious walked onto the ship. When they all sat down, Yuki checked his watch. "WHOA! We're late! Guy's, you may want to hold onto your seat's." Yuki then opened up his armrest and pulled out a keyboard. He then typed in, "Coliseum Olympia. Coordinates: 3/15. Star system: Superior." After typing in all of that a red button came out of the keyboard. After he pressed it, something super weird started to happen. Everything started to lose its color and the things surrounding themturned into numbers and then nothing.

Sam and Roku looked around. The only things there were Sam, Roku, and Yuki. "What's happening?" Asked a worried Sam.

"We are traveling on the information superhighway. We can travel to any where in the universe in a split second in real timewith this. Here is where anything can, and probably will, happen. Watch, I can turn my right hand into an eggbeater." Yuki then lifted up his hand. It soon became numbers that began to rearrange. When they were finished, it turned into an eggbeater. Roku and Sam then turned them selves into people with wings and Yuki found out what it's like to be a sword (he turned back into a human quickly because it felt weird to not be able to breathe). After A couple of minutes everything started to come back and regain color (information super highway time is different from real time). When all was back to as normal as normal was anymore, they were parked out side of a coliseum.

When they walked in, they saw that there were 13 other people there. One of them had a sword that looked like it was made out of diamonds and other jewels instead of a keyblade and another had something that looked like a sword. The handle was a sword type handleand the blade was like a sword, and where the teeth of the key would be was a slope.

"Attention all keyblade participants!" Every head turned towards the person taking. He was small, had a mouse body and head, and was wearing red pants with yellow buttons on them. "I have gathered you here today for a very important reason. As you may have already been informed, yes,you will be fighting in a tournament. You will be put through a trial of test's to see how well you can handle the keyblade. I have also invited two very special guests. Please welcome Steve, the Ultima sword wielder!" A light shown on the guy with the jewels sword. He had jean shorts and a sleeveless, black shirt. He did a little muscle flex. "And the weilder of the keyblade, Honor Bearer, Antony!" The light now shone on a different person. He scratched his brown hair witha brown-gloved hand and used the other hand to give the peace sign.

"If you come up against me, you're toast! I've got some mad fighting moves." Everyone stared at me. "Only sayin the truth."

"Ok. Anyway, the fight will commence tomorrow. The brooms will escourt you to your room."


	6. Neez vs Ryo

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never said that I did.

"Brooms?" Said Sam. He looked at Roku. He just shrugged his shoulders. Just then, brooms with arms came walking through the door. They grabbed the contestants by the arms and showed them to there rooms. Roku and Sam got a room with a guy wearing a turban, black knuckle gloves, black hair, and blood red eyes. The other person in was a girl. She had White hair, green eyes, a blue T-shirt on and blue jeans. "Hi," Said Sam, "I'm Sam and I use the keyblade Oathkeeper." He then summoned up the keyblade.

"I'm his brother, Roku. I use the keyblade Oblivion." He then summoned up his keyblade.

"I'm from Agrabah. My name is Kaze and I have the keyblade Three Wishes." He then made his keyblade poof into his hand.

"I'm Avery. I'm from Never land andI'm the second ever lost girl. I have the keyblade Fairy Harp." She then made the small keyblade poof into her hand. The two contestants keyblades looked different from what Roku and Sam had thought they would look like. Kaze's keyblade was curved like a sword from "Aladdin". And Avery's keyblade's had a wooden handle instead of a metal one.

"Were you holding anything when you got your keyblades?" Asked Roku.

"I was holding a sword that I was using to fight that heartless that attacked me."

"And I was holding a wooden club. Why?"

"It looks like are keyblades fused with the weapon that we were going to use to fight the heartless that attacked us. Roku and I were fighting with wooden swords when we got are keyblades and now it's starting to look like the key chain is made of wood for are keyblades. Kaze, your keyblade is curved like the sword that you were using. Avery, it looks like you've got a wooden handle that was like your wooden club."

"What ever." Said Roku. He climbed into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself. "I'm going to get some sleep for the tournament tomorrow." As soon as he was done talking he fell asleep. The other three went to sleep about half a hour later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was now the day the tournament was starting. Everybody was talking, wondering what the first challenge was going to be. Some thought that it was going to be fighting while others thought there was going to be a twist to it. The mouse (he will now be referred as Mickey) walked up to the stadium. "For today, the challenge will be a fighting tournament. The people fighting will be chosen by drawing paper from hats." Two hats poofed up beside him and he started rooting through one of them. He pulled out a piece of paper and announced, "The first contestant will be Ryo!" A guy walked up to the stadium that looked like he was a vampire. He was wearing nothing but black and had fangs coming out of his mouth. The keyblade "Pumpkin Head" appeared in his hand. Mickey pulled out another piece of paper.

"He will be fighting Neez!" A teenager wearing a purple suit and black boots walked up. He didn't look happy. He had Brown spiky hair. His keyblade was "Metal Chocobo" and it was wrapped in bandages. "Let the fight commence!" Ryo jumped up and started to fly towards Neez. Neez started to glow and then spark. He flew up and started to beat the crap out of Ryo. When he was done, Ryo was panting for air.

"Wait until you see my speed!" After saying that, Ryo turned into a blur and started to zigzag around the stadium. "Like ta see ya hit me now!"

"I don't need to hit you." Ryo then suddenly collapsed on the ground, exhausted from his wounds and from running around the stadium so fast. "Don't wear yourself out."

"The winner is Neez!" Neez walked off the stadium and into the crowd. "The next match will be," Mickey reached in and pulled some papers out, "Yuki and Kaze!"


	7. Yuki vs Kaze

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never said that I did.

So Yuki walked up to his corner of the stage and let out a loud yawn. Kaze walked over to his corner and stared at Yuki. "How can he be so calm?" He thought. "Maybe he's some sort of master fighter that has been in fights with way tougher people than me. Maybe I'm just a joke to him." Yuki then started to pick his ear with his finger and then burnt the wax with a fire spell. "Or maybe he's just a moron." Thought Kaze.

"Begin!" Commanded Mickey.

"Hey, Kaze." Said Yuki. Kaze looked at him. "I don't want to hurt you and, frankly, I don't want to waste my energy fighting you. So let's make it easier on both of us and why don't you just quit right now?"

Kaze was shocked by what he was telling him to do. "Are you asking me to lose?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do!" Said Yuki, looking happy that he got it right. Kaze started to charge towards Yuki.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" He did a vertical swing down wards. "You just have to go and make things harder, don't you?" Yuki blocked with his keyblade, twirled it around and knocked him to the side. Kaze slid on the tiles to the other side. When he got up, he saw that Yuki was shooting fireballs at him using rapid fire. "How can you use rapid fire?" Asked Kaze, jumping and ducking the fire.

"Since my keyblade is fused with the gunblade my father gave me, it's capable of these kinda attacks."

"You think that's cool! Try this! First wish: Thor's Thunder!" Kaze's keyblade then started to get all static like. Thunder orbs the size of Soccer balls started to shoot out and were headed straight for Yuki. Yuki knocked them all away, but the kept coming back. "Having trouble getting rid of them? That's because they are attracted to the metal in your keyblade!" Kaze let out a triumphant laugh. "This match is as good as mine." He thought. Something then whacked him in the leg and tripped. When he pulled him-self up, he looked down to see what had tripped him. It was Yuki's keyblade was right under his feet. Soon after that he was shocked and sent flying back to the end of the stadium.

When he looked up, he saw Yuki's keyblade poof back to him. "You think something like that's going to stop me?" He asked with a serious face. He then jumped up and made his keyblade grow huge. When he swung it down, Kaze rolled out of the way and back onto his feet.

"Second wish: Blizzard Barrage!" Snowflakes started to shoot out of his keyblade and hit Yuki's over sized keyblade. It was now frozen to the spot where Yuki had swung it. "No your mine!" Kaze jumped up to hit Yuki, but Yuki let go of the handle and fell to the floor. The over sized keyblade then poofed out of the spot where it had originally been and was now in his hand, normal sized. He aimed the tip at Kaze and did rapid fire on him. Since Kaze was in the air, he couldn't dodge. He fell to the ground and immediately started to roll around.

"You have seen my strength. Now give up before I really have to hurt you!" The tone of voice Yuki was using intimidated Kaze. Kaze thought this over for a minute.

"No way!" He struggled to get onto his feet. "I have to win this tournament!" Yuki was shocked that he was able to still hold his keyblade. "Tell me," Said Yuki, "Why are you going through all of this trouble to beat me?" Kaze answered, "It's hard to get work in Agrabah. My father, Ali Baba, showed me this wonderful cave that used to belong to forty thieves. I would when the cave ran out of riches, we ran out of money. I need to win the fabulous prize show we can get some better food on the table." Yuki was shocked by what a life he had led.

"Ok you will get your money." Yuki then used fire and hit Kaze. While Kaze was rolling on the ground, Yuki turned his keyblade into a giant keyblade and then knocked Kaze unconscious. While they were taking him out of the arena, Yuki wrote a check and gave to one of the people taking him out of the arena. "When he comes to, tell him that this check is for him. Tell him it's from the head of the S.P.P. (Space Protection Patrollers).

As soon as Yuki walked out of the arena, Mickey drew two more pieces of paper. "Now it's Roku vs. Steve!"


	8. fire and thunder collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never said I did.

Roku climbed onto the stage. He gave his keyblade a couple of practice swings. His opponent then walked up and pulled out his sword. He quickly got into his battle position. "So, ya think you can beat me and my weapon arsenal?" Asked Steve.

"What are you talking about? You only have one weapon."

"You'll see." As soon as Mickey gave the signal, Steve pointed his sword at Roku. "Prepare for my shotgun!" He then shot out a blizzard spell. Roku jumped to the side, but a couple of piece's hit his side.

"If your cold, my pistol will heat you up!" Steve then shot two fireballs. Roku ducked under one and hit the other back at Steve.

While Steve was putting himself out, Roku leaped high into the air. When Steve put himself out, he couldn't find Roku. He then heard someone shout, "Gravity Hammer!" Steve looked up and saw Roku, falling at phenomenal speeds. Steve didn't even have time to raise his sword when the strike hit him. He was knocked back to the edge of the arena. When he looked up, he saw that Roku's attack had made a crater in the stadium.

"Still wanna fight me?" Asked Roku.

Steve got up as fast as he could. "Of coarse!" Steve then started to run towards him.

"Okay." Roku started towards him. The two were now running to each other to deal a finishing blow. Roku got ready for a side swing.

As soon as Steve saw that opening, he took it! He suddenly became a blur and started to attack with high speed. Roku wasn't able to block any of the attacks. "Now for the final blow!" Steve used the power of fire to make an exploding hit. The blast sent Roku flying into the barrier.

After hitting the wall with a loud smack, Roku fell to the floor with a plop. "Hope I didn't hit him to hard." Steve wondered. Roku slowly rose to his feet.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Steve was shocked. "How could you survive that?"

"I've been in my share of fights. You get used to it." With that said, Roku charged towards Steve.

"Let's see if you can stop my spears!" Steve then raised his blade up to summon some lightning.

"Stop!" Numbers appeared around Steve and broke. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do was stand still. Roku then started to charge something up. "Now that you're frozen, I can take time to," His keyblade started to smoke. "Charge my," The keyblade was now a raging inferno. "Fire death attack!" He then shot a huge meteor at Steve.

During the time the fire move was charging, the stop spell had weakened. He broke free as soon as the fire was going to hit him. He blocked with his keyblade. But the flame was to strong and soon engulfed him.

"And the winner is…" Before Mickey could finish his announcement, a voice rang out.

"I'm not out yet!" Every head turned to the giant smoke cloud. As the smoke faded away, the contestant inside became easier to see. Steve was standing with his sword in the air. A grin came onto his face. His sword had static coming out of it. "Prepare for my bomb!"

He then released the stored thunder. A huge stream of lightning shot from the sky and was descending onto Roku. "Aero!" Wind surrounded him and blew some of the thunder off of him. But the shield wasn't enough to hold off the huge blast. When the smoke cleared, Roku was standing there, panting. "Wanna… call it… a draw?"

Steve nodded. All of that magic he used ended up draining him of all his energy. The two both collapsed after that and were soon taken off of the stadium. Mickey announced that the next match will take place the day after tomorrow because of stage repairs. Everybody then went back to there rooms.


	9. The Jungle vs A Factory

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never said I did.

When Roku woke up the next day, He asked Sam how the fight was. "It was awesome! And since you two destroyed the stadium, we get today off!" Sam was really happy. Roku just stared out the window. "What's the matter? At least your still in."

"Yeah, because of a draw." Roku climbed out of bed. "I'm going off to train. I won't be back till the day after tomorrow." Roku then started to walk away.

"Where are you going to be?"

"In that forest over there. Feels like they're heartless over there." He then dashed to the forest. When it was bedtime he still wasn't back from his training spree.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the next day and time to continue the matches. Now it was Kongo vs. Todd. A teenager wearing a loin clothe walk on up. He had tan skin and had the jungle key, and it had a spear tip at the end.

The other contestant was wearing a white vest and jeans. He had black-gloved hands and his hair was slicked back. He pulled out his keyblade, the wishing Star one that you get from Geppeto.

"Begin!" Kongo wasted no time in attacking. He leapt and started to swing the jungle key like it was a spear. Todd did a roll under his opponent and struck his back with three swings. Kongo quickly ran out of distance of Todd.

Kongo's keyblade glowed bright green and he was soon healed. He then tried a different tactic. He charged at his opponent and started to swing around the jungle key like it was a sword.

"Crap!" Todd thought, blocking most of the attacks. "He looks like a spears man. That means he'll be better with a sword." Todd then decided to strike back. The two moved back and forth, blocking and parrying, until they were just staying in one spot. Todd jumped back to tend to his sore arm.

Seeing the opening, Kongo readied his spear. He charged it with magic and threw it at his opponent. He charged it with ice, so it was like a giant iceberg was heading towards Todd.

"Fira!" The gear that was the tooth of the keyblade started to spin. It then started to shoot out fire like a gatling gun. All of the ice was melted off, but the spear still hit it's mark. It pierced Todd's shoulder. He fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain.

"YEOWCH!" The keyblade soon vanished and reappeared in Kongo's hand. The bright green light shone again and this time, it was Todd that was healed! "What the…?"

"I don't beat people while they're down. I beat them when they're up." He then swung his keyblade and hit Todd's keyblade out of his hand.

Todd swung his leg and tripped his opponent. He summoned his keyblade to his hand and aimed it at Kongo. "I'll give you a chance to surrender."

"No. Shoot me." The gear started to spin and ice started to come out. "Wind!" Wind blew across Kongo and directed the ice back to his opponent. All of the ice had frozen him from his waist down. Kongo got up and delivered the last blows. He then walked off triumphantly.

"Now for the next match!" Mickey looked at the papers. "Avery vs. Angelica!"


End file.
